


Playing games

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Based on CockAsInTheBird's post on Tumblr of Billy and Steve being into roleplayBilly sneaks into Steve's house one night to surprise him😉
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Playing games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CockAsInTheBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/gifts).



It wasn’t until he was standing in the kitchen with his heavy boots sitting by the door, jacket flung over the dining table chair that he decided what his plan was, how he was going to let this play out. The second he saw Steve walking around in nothing but his _short_ shorts he knew what he wanted to do that night. He stayed silent as his boyfriend walked through and past him, completely missing him in the shadows as he hummed his way into his father’s study.

That was when be moved, waited until he leant down to pick up the glass from the desk. Billy slipped inside, closed the door without a sound, walked up behind the oblivious boy and placed his hand over his mouth. He froze but Steve knew exactly who it was and what this meant so he let Billy turn him so his their eyes could meet. Let him tie his hands with the rope from the curtains.

“Where’s your daddy, pretty boy?” Billy asked leading him around the desk and down into the chair. “He not home?” Hand still covering his lips as he grinned down at him, watching his eyes for any sign of hesitation. Steve shook his head and he let his hand slip away to grip the arms of the chair. To cage him in.

“He’s….he’s on a business trip,” Steve finally spoke.

“Oh, really?” Billy grinned and lifted Steve’s chin with his finger, their faces only centimetres apart. “Where does he keep the money then?”

“I don’t know,” Steve replied trying his best not to smile. To not ruin the moment he was thriving in. “He never told me.”

Billy shook his head and looked away in anger. “Then how the hell am I going to get paid then?” He stood up, still stopping Steve from escape. For a moment he thought of where this was going to happen, what surface was best. Without warning he sweeped the large oak desk, sending all the papers and books clashing onto the carpet.

“What are you going to do?” Steve gazed up at him, watching as he looked down at the desk. He turned and stepped towards him, pushing his knees apart. Steve didn’t move as he unzipped his jeans, pulled himself out. Already half hard from the build up. “I’m not involved in all this. I’m just his son,” He said looking back and forth between the familiar sight of Billy dick and his hunger filled eyes.

“I ain’t leaving here without compensation, princess,” Steve glared up at him, watched as he held his cock out ready for Steve’s lips but he didn’t move. “Come on then. Use those pretty pink lips of yours.”

Billy gripped his hair, pulling his face back and moving closer. Steve’s lips still sealed he ran the head along them until they finally parted and he pushed inside. Used both of his hands to hold him there and make him suck, lick inside and he did. Oh, god did he. Billy’s head flew back as his cock went deeper and deeper until he felt the back of Steve’s throat. Saw the tears in his eyes as his lips tightened around his thick base.

“Knew you were a dirty little slut. You want my cock don’t you?” Billy smirked looking into his eyes. Steve nodded slightly as his tongue ran under his head, making his grip tighten as well as Steve’s shorts. “I’m gonna fuck your whore mouth. Make you gag.”

Steve wanted nothing more as he let Billy get a better hold of his head and begin sliding in and out, his speed picking up until he was hitting the back of his throat fast and hard. Choking him, making his eyes water. Making his bound hands rub at himself, create any sort of friction because if he didn’t do something he would start begging. But then Billy suddenly stopped and pulled himself out, letting go of him and grabbing Steve’s hands.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Billy dragged him up to his feet by his arms. Pulling him closer by the waist band of his shorts, gliding his fingers down to cup him. “Oh, you _are_ a cock hungry slut,” Billy pushed him against the desk, running his hands down his back and then pulling the shorts until they fell around Steve’s ankles.

Slowly his fingers crept back up his back until he gripped his shoulder and pushed him down, face flat against the wood and his ass pushed against Billy hard ready dick. But, he wasn’t going to give him that release yet, he was going to make him beg to be fucked on his father’s desk. So, he pulled off his jeans and unbuttoned his shirt, tossed them to the floor and spread his cheeks as much as he could. Gripping both as he shoved his tongue against Steve’s hole. Making the boy lurch forward, not expecting it.

He wasn’t stopping, even for a second. Billy wanted Steve to ask, to beg for his cock. To push him so close to breaking character, but Steve wasn’t talking. He was moaning and gripping the edge of the desk for dear life as Billy pulled out his tongue, sucked at his own fingers and began pushing one inside. “Oh, shit,” He finally breathed, forehead pressed against the oak. “More.”

“What would your daddy say if he saw you like this, huh?” Billy curled his finger at just the right spot, the one that for Steve every time.

“He’d-. Fuck!” Billy added another finger and began fucking his hole, just at the right pace. “Don’t stop! Urrggh Jesus Christ!”

“What would he say if he saw you begging for it? Moaning like a little whore?” Steve was more than ready now, his entrance wet enough.

“H’d call me…a sl…slut,” He groaned as Billy pulled out his thick fingers and lined himself up. “Just fuck me! Make daddy angry. _Corrupt_ his good boy. Ruin his perfect son.”

The way he was pushing back against Billy’s leaking cock and the way he was begging was going straight to his head. He didn’t wait, didn’t give him the anticipation. No, he pushed inside slowly, using the spit and precum to lube him up for what he was about to do. Once he felt his hips flush against his ass he let him settle. Adjust.

“You’re so thick. Filling me up with that big cock,” Steve said, hands above his head, nails digging into the surface beneath him. “Daddy would kill me if he saw how good you f-. Shit!” Billy pulled out and slammed back in as hard as he could. The desk shifting ever so slightly as he gripped Steve’s broad shoulders. God, did he love his back and the way it curved at the bottom. His waist somewhat slimmer than his own. He loved seeing him like this, stretched out and hunched over all because of the way Billy made him feel.

He repeated it and the cry Steve let out only encouraged the move, made him keep going until he was practically on the desk with him. Slamming into him, nothing but the sound of skin hitting skin filled the house as Steve groaned with every hit. His legs going slightly weak, his dick leaking onto the carpet. “You’re not cumming yet.”

Billy pulled out, flipped him and pulled him towards himself so he was sitting on the edge of the desk. That was when Steve kissed him, hard. He pulled back and lifted his arms to place his bound hands over his head, then went back to kiss him again while Billy lined himself up. Pushing inside with ease.

Steve leant backwards, the only support he had being his hands tied behind Billy’s neck and his grip on his hips and as he fucked upwards into him. Getting deeper in this position, no ass cheeks in the way as he hit _that_ spot again and again. Threatening to make him cum untouched.

“You’re just letting some stranger ruin you?” Billy breathed, looking down to see Steve’s eyes screwed shit and his mouth ajar as he made all the sounds that always sent Billy over the edge. Feeling his nails dip into the top of his back as he clung for support. “Just letting me punish you because your daddy isn’t man enough to face me?”

“Yes,” Steve cried. “Yes. Break me. Harder!” He suddenly leant forward and kissed him before lifting his arms back over Billy’s head and laying down with them bend over the edge of the desk. Lifting his legs higher to pull Billy in so he would fuck him like he wanted. “Fill me up.”

With that Billy tightened his hold on his hips, dug his nails into the pale usually hidden skin and fucked him. Hard and fast until he was screaming out, nothing to grab or bite as he shot hot and thick all over himself. Covering his chest hair with his own cum as Billy continued. Not pausing for a moment. “You’re such a good little slut.”

Steve’s back was arched as Billy thrust into him once, then again letting out his load deep inside. Staying there so Steve could feel the twitching and cum fill him up. Billy collapsed on to him, his face landing on his now sticky chest. They didn’t move for a moment as they took in the high, let the smell of sweat and sex overtake their senses. Just for a moment until it wore off.

When Billy finally stood back up, he looked down at Steve smiling. “Was that good enough compensation?”

“I might have to change my payment method,” Billy smiled and pulled him up to kiss him, softly this time. “Let’s get you cleaned up, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work on my smut so hopefully this is good? I enjoyed writing it anyway haha😏


End file.
